


A Linny Multi-Shot

by NicoNicoMaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNicoMaki/pseuds/NicoNicoMaki
Summary: Ginny Weasley had been diagnosed with ADHD when she was 8 years old. She knew she was different from others at least, that she wasn’t like the other girls. She liked different things, different people. Ginny was more active and more eccentric. She had a tendency to move around a whole lot more, and be more excited about things than her friends or a few of her brothers.A multi-shot thing where Ginny has ADHD and Luna has Autism! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments to tell me how i did! this is my first fanfic, and i hope you guys all like it! have a wonderful day!

Ginny Weasley had been diagnosed with ADHD when she was 8 years old. She knew she was different from others at least, that she wasn’t like the other girls. She liked different things, different people. Ginny was more active and more eccentric. She had a tendency to move around a whole lot more, and be more excited about things than her friends or a few of her brothers. Fred and George were like her, just like her mother had said, “You’re not alone in this, Ginny. The twins are like you too, did you know? Talk to them if you ever feel alone.” Ginny had taken that to heart. She never really had talked to them about it on her behalf, but they had talked to her about it excitedly and confidently. 

“You know, Ginny that Freddy boy here and I have the same issue!” George exclaimed “I wouldn’t call it an issue though, George. It's more of a gift!” Ginny had an unamused look. “Yeah? Oh, enlighten me, will you?” Sarcasm laced her voice. “We’d be delighted to!” George said. Ginny muttered a curse under her breath. “I was being--” “--Sarcastic, we know!” The twins said at the same time. Ginny groaned loudly. “Do I have to sit here and listen to you two?” The two nodded vigorously. “You don’t have a choice, Ginerva!” Fred had exclaimed. Ginny had, once again, groaned. 

They sat there for almost an hour talking about some type of Muggle treatment and therapy that their mother had been suggesting, but Ginny had not wanted to get involved with that. “Suit yourself.” George had said

They had then brought up treatment and therapy nearby, though they weren’t too sure their parents could afford it. Ginny had taken it into consideration, but tossed it aside. “I don’t want them wasting their money on some stupid therapy for me.” Ginny said softly. George and Fred agreed. 

The next option, Ginny had liked best. It was just taking the medication and getting some help from her brothers instead of professionals. It was obviously illogical, but what other choice did she have? She didn’t want her parents to waste money on therapy for her or her brothers, so she decided to just do the medicine and learn as the years progress. That was her final decision, and her brothers had accepted the reckless decision with much hesitation, but respected it well. 

Ginny had met someone similar to her, Luna Lovegood. The other girl had suffered with autism, but did not seem bothered by it. Ginny remembers the day they met. It went like this. 

Ginny had decided that tonight was the absolutely best night to take a risky ride on her broomstick. She was trying to get onto the Quidditch team this year, if the amazing Harry Potter had done it in his first year, why couldn’t she? She was sure she could make it onto the team a year before, she was determined enough to practice day and night, non-stop. Ron had come out a few times at night to make sure she wasn’t getting herself hurt, but of course she was. She just couldn’t help it. She had sudden urges to do what she wanted to do even if she was told not to. “Ginerva! No being out past curfew! Back to your dorm, now!” She had heard Professor Mcgonagall tell her that at least a million times already. The school was aware of her situation, and let things like this slide, but sometimes she’ll end up doing something a little too overboard. 

Tonight, she had been pushing herself harder than she usually would. She had fallen several times off of her broom, and she was sure she had at least fractured her wrist. She could care less about that though, all she cared about was making it onto the team. Fred and George had said it was Hyper Focus, and everyone who was aware of her ADHD had agreed. 

Ginny took a deep dive down, preparing to pull back up at the right moment. She was nearing closer, and closer, and closer until…..

*CRASH*

You guessed it, she had crashed. “FUCK!” she had screamed out in pain. Her nose had to be for sure broken, she thought. Ginny tried to sit up, but the pain in her left wrist had prevented her from doing so. “Damn it…..” She gave up from trying to sit up, and just lay on the Quidditch field, her nose bleeding, and her fractured wrist to her chest. 

Not too far away by a nearby lake lay Luna Lovegood, who had been up late looking for Nargles. “Interesting creatures they are,” She had said to no one in particular. “Wish I could see one.” She had just barely opened her sketchbook, when she heard a loud crash and someone swear loudly. Luna had gotten to her feet slowly and grabbed her wand from her bag just in case. She had made her way to the Quidditch field, where she had heard the noise. “Hello?” She spoke in a calm voice. “Uh, hey?” A voice replied back. It was a feminine one. A girl. Luna had noted, mentally. “Are you alright, miss?” Ginny tried to sit up again. “Um...well..no? I-I ‘m not so sure. Can you come over here and help me please?” Luna had a soft smile on her face. “Of course.” She walked over to Ginny. Luna had noticed her freckles and bright orange-red hair. “Weasley I’m guessing?” Ginny huffed. “So what if I am? If you’re here to be a jerk and not help then-” Luna stopped her. “Of course not, why would I come to be rude? You are hurt, aren’t you? I just thought you were a Weasley, you looked like one.” Luna’s voice was far from angry, it was rather calm. Ginny’s face tinged pink. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Luna had giggled. “It’s quite alright, Weasley,” Luna kneeled down to her. “What seems to be the problem?” “I was practicing on my broom, and i went for a dive and then-” she motioned her hands in a diving motion, and then what seemed to be her crashing. Luna cocked an eyebrow. “I-uh….I crashed on my broom.” Luna giggled lightly and held Ginny’s chin to inspect her face. The redhead’s face turned red quickly. Luna frowned slightly.“Your nose is broken, I can try to fix it, but it might hurt for a bit.” Ginny had nodded. “Go-” Before Ginny could even finish her sentence, Luna had said, “Espiskey!” and Ginny felt her nose crack back into place with a snap. She let out a cry of pain, and felt tears sting her eyes. “Damn…” Luna gave a sympathetic look. “My name is Luna by the way, Luna Lovegood. And you?” Ginny held her nose in her hand. “Ginny, Ginny Weasley.” Luna gave a bright smile. “It was wonderful to meet you, Ginny.” “You too, Luna. And thanks for y’know, fixing my nose.” Luna gave a satisfied nod.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont really know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took awhile, i didnt know what to write-  
> also sorry its so short--- i lost motivation half way through

After the events of the crash, Ginny couldn’t get the girl out of her mind. She kept replaying the moments of what had led up to it in her mind. Ginny remembered the moment Luna had held her chin, and the feeling she had felt. ‘The same feeling i felt when i met Harry…’ she thought. Ginny blushed in realization. “No! No! I-I can’t like her! She’s a girl, and I just met her!” She whispered, walking into her dorm room. “Besides, I like Harry anyway.” “You do?” a voice said. Ginny shot her head up. “H-Hermione?! H-How much did you hear?!” Hermione put a bookmark in her book then set it on her nightstand. “Enough to know you’re having a crush problem.” Ginny blushed. “You whisper really loud.” Hermione hopped off her bed and walked over to Ginny. “Who’s the girl you’re scared to admit you like, Gin?” As if her face couldn’t get anymore red, it did. “I-I don’t like a girl!” Hermione laughed as if Ginny had said a really funny joke. “You know you’re not fooling anyone, right?” Ginny sighed. “Fine. I won't tell you who, but yes, I like a girl,” Hermione smirked “a little bit! I just met her!” Ginny walked over to her bed and plopped down with a huff. Hermione followed her, and sat down next to her. “But I also like Harry! It’s weird, y’know?” Hermione nodded, knowingly. “Ok, so I’ve done some research in the past, because I’ve felt the things you are feeling at one point,” She took a deep breath. “And you could either be Bisexual, or Pansexual, or several other options.” Ginny cocked an eyebrow. “What do they mean? Bi...Bisexual and…” Ginny stopped to think. “Pansexual, was it?” Hermione nodded. “Bisexual is where you’re attracted to men and women,” Ginny smiled “And Pansexual is where you love someone regardless of their gender.” Ginny looked puzzled. “But...isn’t there only two genders?” Hermione shook her head with a smile. “Some people don’t fit into the gender binary, those are Non-Binary people! And some people feel like a girl some days, then a boy, and then a Non-gendered person. They are Genderfluid people!” Ginny smiled widely. “Not so sure about Pansexual, but I think I might be Bisexual..” Hermione patted her back. “You don’t have to be so sure right away, you can take your time to understand it and make sure you’re confident in what you think. Just know I’ll always be here for you!” Ginny felt tears sting her eyes. “Thanks, ‘Mione..” Hermione smiled. “Anytime, Gin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me of any mistakes or grammatical errors, I'd love to hear your feedback! have a good day everyone!


End file.
